


Kau berisik

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Kau berisik. Tapi kau lucu saat kau berisik. [ Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium) ]





	Kau berisik

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed bukan milik saya, kalo iya pasti Malik gak mati //nangis.

“Hey, Malik. Aku punya burung hantu.”

Malik memutar matanya bosan. Bahkan dengan punggung yang memunggungi Altair, anak itu tetap saja mengoceh tentang burung hantunya. Mungkin lengannya yang retak belum cukup untuk menutup mulutnya. Mereka sedang di hospital wings dengan lengan Altair yang retak dan pergelangan kaki Malik yang retak. Insiden latihan sapu terbang beberapa hari lalu tidak berakhir baik. 

Ditambah hari ini dengan Altair yang ditempatkan bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Malik, Malik pikir penyembuhan kakinya akan semakin lama karena Altair tidak mau berhenti berbicara, mengganggu istirahat Malik. Dia tidak suka terlalu lama berada di atas tempat tidur, dia tidak suka dirinya merasa tidak berguna.

“Bulunya lembut sekali. Sayapnya kuat. Matanya tajam saat mengudara.” 

Malik memutar tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, bersiap melemparkan tatapan sebal kepada Altair agar menutup mulut dan membiarkannya tidur.

“Kalau dia terbang dia bisa melesat melintasi hutan sekolah ini, woosh woosh.”

Kemudian Malik melihat bagaimana Altair menggerakan tangannya yang tidak terluka, memperagakan bagaimana burung hantunya terbang. Malik menutup mulutnya yang tadinya akan meneriaki Altair, dia memperhatikan Altair lebih lama.

“Woosh, Woosh.”

Senyum kecil hadir di bibir Malik. Bocah itu memilih terjaga, tidak mau melewatkan apa yang sedang dia lihat.

Kau berisik. Tapi kau lucu saat kau berisik, batin Malik.

**Author's Note:**

> Kok rasanya miskin judul sama summary gini T.T  
> Tapi sebodo amat si yang penting (akhirnya) bisa nyampah Altmal setelah sekian lama ngerumus hal hal berbau fisika saat para asinan ini terjun buat dijadiin fanfik tapi yang keluar malah sampah kek gini. Maap jadi curhat :3


End file.
